Death of Britney Clears
by triofsincerity
Summary: This is my first JtHM fic.. so umm, yeah. If you don't like death, don't read it!


Author's Note: Nny does not belong to me. Although I wish he DID, he does not. So, yeah. Also, I was stumped earlier... I couldn't think of anything to write... I was going crazy, and resorted to the tearing of paper! No, not really. Insanity and insomnia, yes. Everyone thank VH1's show: "Insomniac Music Theatre!" And thank all the slutty pop stars on it. ;) Story start!!!  
  
The figure we all know and love... known as Johnny (but we'll call him Nny), had just came home from the slaughter of a preppy cheerleader who had patronized him at Taco Smell the day before, still covered in her gore. He threw the blooded knife to the floor and collapsed into his favorite chair; which wasn't in the best condition, mind you. He turned on his television set, the provider of entertainment when you have nothing else to turn to.  
  
A twisted grin mapped across his face from ear-to-ear, as he watched the screen on the little box. He wondered if anyone had found her mangled body yet, which was still lying in the street downtown. But no need to worry folks, he never gets caught... Never. He tried to once, but he failed. It's just not going to happen...  
  
Anyway, he eyed the screen still. Music was playing on the station that he had randomly picked, VH1. (Coincidence? I think NOT!!!) He hated music, it had no true meaning to his being, but he decided to watch it anyway since nothing else was really on. Some commercial was on:  
  
"Our reporter is now close to a volcano... tell us the news, Bob!"  
  
"This volcano has just covered an entire city, Dianne! But, out of all this bad news, I have some good news!"  
  
"Do tell us Bob!"  
  
"I just saved fifteen percent on my car insurance by switching to Geico!"  
  
Nny was tempted, ever so tempted to pick up the handy little remote and change the channel, but the urges were ignored, and he resisted, seeing as the commercial had ended. Music television. How could people let music influence their decisions?! Oh well, humanity will remain stupid for eternity...  
  
But something far worse than stupidity swept through Nny's mind... Yes, far worse than that stupid cheerleader he had just slaughtered and left for the birds... His eyes widened, and his mouth twitched... He was shaking like a leaf...  
  
Would you like to know why? ... I'll tell you why! A pop star was the television set, singing her heart out. Those annoying preppy pop stars... They're worse than those stupid Nine Inch Heels! They're worse than... everything! Well, almost everything... The word "wacky" still remains number one on his list of the most hateful things on this planet!  
  
He loosened up, closing his eyes. Why worry about something that isn't alive? He thought... He grabbed his knives and took off.  
  
/////////// The Next Chapter \\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kind of funny, if you don't mind me saying, but that pop star's concert was tonight... And the night is, after all, young... So, our good friend Nny went to the stadium where it would be held... But one thing stopped him from getting to her immediately... the guards...  
  
"Turn around, no one is allowed back here but Britney Clears."  
  
Nny glared and with a quick stab and twist, the guard's heart was open and was in the process of being drained of its articles. Problem solved. He slipped into the room marked with a golden star, shuddering as he saw the disgusting figure in front of him.  
  
"Hey! If you want my autograph, you'll have to wait like everyone else..."  
  
She shouted, glaring at the intruder. Nny grinned.  
  
"I don't want your autograph!"  
  
He stabbed her through her left eyeball, the juice trickling down her face only to find a place on the floor. It formed a huge puddle while Britney was screaming in pain. She had tried to pull the knife out from her eye but dear Nny was too quick for her zombie thigh-fat model! He cut her arm off with the other blade in his hand, and continued hacking away at her body parts... First the nose, then the ears... And so on and so forth, until it was only a pile of little squares. But one thing was left, this is true... He sliced open her voice box, then left.  
  
/////// The Next Chapter \\\\\\\\  
  
Once again, Nny could be found sitting in his favorite chair, watching the television set, but not VH1, dear god no... he was watching the news. No one had found the corpse of the cheerleader, which means the sewer rats probably, devoured it. He grinned as he listened to the voices that he was being exposed to.  
  
"One guard was killed... but that's not the news! Millions of fans are crying tears of pain and sorrow, for our beloved Britney Clears is now dead... chopped up into little pieces... Dear god, why? WHY?!"  
  
"It'll be alright, Paul. It'll be alright... On another note... We have an accident at..."  
  
The voice trailed off as Nny had turned off the entertainment box. With a feeling of great accomplishment, he got up, grabbed his knives, and went out again.  
  
(Note: The end! So how'd you like it??? Please comment. It's my first Johnny the Homicidal Maniac fic. And yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^) 


End file.
